


Ideal Circumstances

by Hepburn_Junkie22



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, things you said in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepburn_Junkie22/pseuds/Hepburn_Junkie22
Summary: Another lovely prompt from okaynextcrisis on Tumblr: things you said in the car...The characters and respective shows aren't mine, only the story...remember reviews are love!





	Ideal Circumstances

 

"Bill," Laura tried for the fourth time, "I really do think we are lost."

He grunted and gripped the steering wheel that much tighter.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," she drawled, "that antique shop we just passed? I'm sure we drove by it twenty minutes ago."

Bill sighed heavily. All he had wanted to do this weekend was get Laura away from the city for a few days, give her a chance to relax and recuperate. Between the decommissioning of Galactica and her cancer diagnosis, they hadn't spent that much time with one another. Just because you live with someone and see him or her a good majority of the time doesn't mean that you really see them. They both would go about their days; his spent on the aging battlestar and Laura's spent preparing her replacement for the president. They weren't sure when she would return to work, her prognosis was good but still…they wanted to have all their bases covered.

They had met during a presidential event; some dinner held for someone or other that needed a military presence of some sort…Bill had drawn the short straw. He had been listening to one of the politicians prattle on about some policy he could care less about when he noticed her out of the corner of his eye.

Laura had been wearing a gown that was modest in cut but brilliant in color, it was a deep purple with a flowing floor length skirt. The rich color highlighted the dark red of her hair, which fell in loose waves down her back. The soft swell of her breast could be seen just above the cut of the bodice, freckles dusting all the way up to her shoulders. When he came to rest on her face Bill was met with one of the most captivating pair of eyes he'd every seen, a green that flashed when she looked towards him, almost as if she could feel him staring. But like that her eyes flitted back to the person in front of her, an amused smile plastered on her lips.

He had followed her the rest of the party, not physically, but his eyes never leaving her form. He was drawn to her like a moth to the flame, a longing he couldn't quite understand. When the evening drew to a close and he had yet to approach her, he decided that maybe it was for the best…she wouldn't be interested in an aging battlestar commander anyway. He had just collected his coat from the clerk and preparing to turn around and exit when he felt something, rather someone, bump straight into him.

"I'm so sorry," came her breathy apology.

When he came face to face with her his heart skipped a beat, here was the woman from earlier…the Secretary of Education if he remembered correctly.

He smiled slightly, "That's quite alright Madame Secretary."

"Oh," Laura gasped when she registered his face, "you're the one who has been watching me all night."

Bill blushed profusely, "I'm sorry…"

"Not don't apologize," she giggled, "I think its only fair that I know your name…."

"Bill Adama, Commander," he paused slightly, "former Commander of the Battlestar Galactica."

She tilted her head slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Bill and my name is Laura Roslin."

Their relationship had evolved quickly from there; there was something about the way they were with one another that they couldn't quite understand. They knew each other better than anyone; they could easily read one another's thoughts and moods. There were some knockdown, drag-out fights here or there, but one thing was certain, they always found their way back to one another.

When she had come to him with news of her diagnosis a few months ago he had ben certain she had been using it as a dismissal, a way to let him go. Of course he hadn't taken it and she had gone on the defensive, saying things like he deserved someone who was whole, who wasn't defective. He had countered that she was fine the way she was, she didn't choose this disease it chose her…she needed to accept that he wasn't going anywhere. Although they had never taken the vows, he was in this relationship for better or worse, for sickness and health. That had pretty much put the issue to bed.

He had been there with Laura through every diloxan and radiation treatment, when her world would spin and the nausea would be too much for her he would calm her by reading. When her hair had begun to fall out he held her why she cried into his shoulder, body wracking with the sobs of loss. He had listened when the prognosis was still unknown and she had explained to him everything she wanted done incase she wasn't around to dictate.

_I want you to know what I like._

And he had comforted her last weekend when she had gone to her hairdresser and requested for her head to be shaved. Laura wasn't a vain woman by any means, but losing her hair had been like loosing a major part of her self. Bill thought her beautiful whether with a full head of hair or her scalp covered by the soft pastel scarves she now wore.

He was brought back to present by her hand rubbing his upper thigh softly. When he glanced over the center console to see green eyes looking back at him, magnified by her glasses and the pale peach scarf adorning her head, he could only think of one thing to say.

"You look beautiful." He said empathetically.

The smile she graced him with was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of moving my favorite stories from ff.net over here; I've selected the few that I love dearly. Some of them I'm going to continue...
> 
> I''m also looking for new material to begin writing again, I truly do miss working with these characters. If you have something you'd like to suggest or have an idea you'd like me to tackle, send me a message. We can discuss :)


End file.
